


Birth

by Talis_Borne



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Childbirth, Gen, Magic Reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:42:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22764928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talis_Borne/pseuds/Talis_Borne
Summary: King Arthur knew better than most that childbirth was every bit as dangerous as the battlefield.  And now the love of his life faced that danger.  When things go wrong, Arthur begs Gaius for any form of help, but when Merlin steps in, his actions have to be accounted for.Rated Mature for a fairly graphic birth scene.  No smut or swearing.
Relationships: Gwen/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Merlin & Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 36
Kudos: 268





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Finally finished one of my Works In Progress. Hope you enjoy!

Arthur gritted his teeth as his wife's cry came again from inside the Queen's chamber. "Ahhhhh..ahhh..ahhhhhh..ahhhhhhhhhh!" 

He clenched his fists as well, as he paced before the door, his knights and closest friends trying to stay out of his way even as they lent him their support. 

"Sire,…" said Sir Gwaine tentatively. 

"No!" snapped Arthur, knowing Gwaine would again suggest some distraction while Gwen's labor continued, but he would not have to be hunted down when his child arrived, or worse, arrive drunken as so many new fathers did. Arthur glanced over at Elyan's ashen face. The knight sat hunched over, his elbows on his knees, looking decidedly green, but he tried to smile reassurance at his sovereign and brother-in-law. 

The door opened and the midwife appeared. A middle aged widow with five children of her own, Fenella assisted with most of the births at the castle, but also many in the town. Gwen had chosen Fenella for her competent and composed demeanor, but the drooping of her shoulders as she approached did nothing to reassure the young King. She dropped him a quick curtsey, but motioned Gaius to her side. The physician said nothing, but stepped close to receive her confidence. 

She raised devastated eyes to the old healer and said in a cracked voice that bespoke doom, "There's an arm out." 

The old physician's eyes drooped and his head bowed. 

Terror inciting his fury, the King demanded, "What does that mean, exactly?" 

"It means," said the old physician, raising his eyes to the King, "that the babe cannot be born." 

Arthur felt Merlin come up next to his shoulder, but had no time for his manservant. "Surely something can be done." 

Gaius shook his head slowly. "No, Sire." 

Panic welling up in him, Arthur demanded of the mid-wife, "But I just heard her! The Queen still lives, does she not?" 

The mid-wife dropped into a curtsey, which she held. "The Queen lives, Sire, for a while longer." 

"Then what's the problem?" demanded Arthur. 

"A babe has to arrive head first, Arthur," explained Gaius patiently. "Sometimes a babe can arrive breach if both feet come out first, but if an arm comes out first, the shoulder blocks the exit and it is very rare that the babe can get their head in as well. It is almost certain that the birth will tear both mother and babe apart." 

Arthur could feel tears stinging his eyes, but this was still the time for action. "You said almost certain. Then there is something that can be done?" 

Gaius startled slightly, even as Gwen again cried out. "There is nothing that can be done, Arthur." 

"Gaius," said Merlin from beside his King in a warning voice. 

"There must be something," insisted Arthur. 

"There is nothing," repeated Gaius. 

"Gaius," growled Merlin. 

"There must be something, Gaius," said Arthur desperately. "Anything! Anything at all!" 

"Gaius, tell me what to do!" demanded Merlin. 

Arthur raised an arm in front of Merlin's torso to block his manservant's interruptions. Fury leaking through the patient façade he tried to raise, Arthur said, "Gaius, I don't think you're understanding me. I'm giving you permission to do whatever needs to be done, no matter what the circumstance." 

Gaius took a half step closer to the King. "I know what you are asking and the answer is no. There is nothing that can be done!" 

"Gaius!" admonished Merlin, and this time his voice was filled with authority that he clearly shouldn't be exercising over his mentor. 

Arthur looked at his manservant sharply, but it was Gaius who snapped at him, "The arm is out, Merlin." 

"Then maybe it needs to go back in," said Merlin belligerently. He took a step toward the bedchamber door, but was caught by the bicep by Percival's large hand. 

"You've never done this before?" asked the big knight, on the heels of which Gaius chimed in, "You cannot move what you cannot see, Merlin." 

Merlin glared at both of them, "Someone has to try something other than accepting their death sentence!" 

"You'll need to practice," said Percival firmly. "Gwaine, a basket of eggs from the kitchen as fast as," but the other knight was already racing down the nearest staircase bawling, "Make way!" at the top of his lungs. 

Leon's eyes, meanwhile were ticking back and forth between the physician and the manservant. He seemed to come to some conclusion with a short nod and laid a hand on the King's shoulder. "Arthur, you'll have to buy a little time. Go to Gwen, tell her she has to wait." 

"Wait?" asked Arthur in a strangled voice. 

"Just a few moments," reassured Leon, "while Merlin receives the proper instruction." 

The midwife took hold of Arthur's wrist, but now hope shone in her eyes. "Come, Sire. It is as you have commanded." 

Confused, Arthur allowed himself to be led inside the bedchamber, but he brushed past the midwife as he heard his wife cry out once again. The midwife's assistant was at her shoulder, supporting her. The King inserted himself between the two women as the midwife commanded, "Don't push, my lady. You have to wait." Then she shooed her assistant out of the chamber. 

"Arthur?" questioned Gwen as her husband took hold of her shoulder and grasped her hand. "There's something wrong, I know it. Something's wrong!" 

"Everything's fine, Gwen," lied Arthur as convincingly as he could. 

"No, I can feel it," said Gwen, turning her sweaty face towards him. She gasped, "You have to promise me, Arthur, you have to save our son." 

"What?" Arthur asked her desperately. "No, no, you're both going to be fine." 

Gwen grunted and squeezed his hand with all her strength, struggling against the contraction not to push. She arched with the pain, then flopped back against his support. "You're the greatest swordsman in all of Camelot. You can get our baby out. You have to take your knife and free him, Arthur. It's the only way." 

"No!" Arthur refused, knowing what she asked would kill her. He cuddled her close, clinging hard. "You're… you're right, Gwen. There's something wrong, but you're both going to be fine. Gaius knows what to do. He just can't do it alone. He's instructing Merlin right now. It will just take a few minutes. Just a few minutes. Then they'll come in and everything will be fine, I promise." 

"It's not going to be fine, Arthur," huffed Gwen. 

"It will, really," said Arthur as if he could command it to be the truth. 

Gwen met his eyes. "Promise me, Arthur Pendragon, that if it's not, you will do everything in your power to save our child. You will cut him free." 

Arthur choked out, "I promise. Because it's not going to be necessary." Another contraction wracked Gwen's frame and Arthur pulled her close, ignoring the pain of her grasping as she shuddered against him and praying for Merlin to hurry. Burying his face in her hair he reassured her, "Just hold on to me. Just hold on and everything will be fine." 

**************************

Percival had pushed Merlin into Arthur's chamber, the other knights and Gaius following. The royal couple usually slept in here unless one of them was ill, but there was a connecting door, through which Gwen's cries sounded more clearly than they had in the corridor. "What is it you need?" Percival asked Merlin. 

Merlin shook his head. "I don't know." 

"For the rest of you to leave," huffed Gaius commandingly. 

"It's magic, isn't it?" asked Leon heavily. "What Arthur was asking for?" 

"Magic?" asked Elyan, managing to look both shocked and hopeful at once. 

"Gaius used to be a sorcerer," said Leon. 

"Wait, you know?" asked Merlin looking at each man. 

Percival crossed his arms over his chest. "Lancelot knew didn't he? Some of the things he said… well, mostly he just said to trust you no matter what." 

Merlin cast his gaze downward. "I'm sorry. I never wanted to deceive any of you." 

Leon snorted. "So you do have magic? You are Gaius' apprentice?" 

"Yes," Gaius answered for his ward. 

Merlin, looked up, startled. "Gaius…" he hissed. 

Leon pulled himself rigidly to attention. "I just heard the King ask Gaius to preform magic to save the Queen. If it is Gaius' apprentice who will preform that magic, it seems to me that that is within the bounds of the King's order. If I am in error, I'm sure the King will make his displeasure known," a this point Gwen cried out even more loudly, "later. Right now, what do you need to save the Queen?" 

Gwaine ran into the room, a basket of eggs in one hand, the other laid over the top to keep them from jostling. "Got the eggs," he panted. 

"That was a good thought," said Gaius taking the basket from the knight and bringing it to the table. 

"What are we doing?" asked Gwaine, laying a hand on Percival's shoulder. 

Percival turned to him while still keeping one eye on Merlin and explained quietly, "Merlin's a sorcerer and Gaius is teaching him how to save Gwen and the baby with his magic." 

"Cool," said Gwaine enthusiastically. 

Gaius glared at the two knights as though they were whispering schoolchildren and then turned to his star pupil. "You have to move the baby, Merlin, without being able to see it." He looked around for something to hide the eggs. 

"Got it," said Percival. He swooped two pillows off of Arthur's bed, stuffing one inside the case of the other. He laid them on the table, grabbed the top egg and stuffed it in between the two pillows, then looked at Merlin expectantly. 

Merlin stepped up to the table. "Right. We're going to ruin Arthur's pillows, you know." 

Elyan snapped, "Arthur would sacrifice a lot more than his pillows to save Gwen's life. Take the whole damn bed if you have to." 

"Just draw the egg out and catch it in your hands, Merlin," said Gaius soothingly. 

Merlin's eyes burned gold. He could easily feel the texture of the egg against the pillows with his magic. He let his magic surround the egg, cradling it, but held a bit too tight and felt the crack of the shell. Still, it felt relatively intact so he started it rolling toward him. The egg rolled out of the pillow, dropping into his hand. He held it up and a crack showed the length of it. Merlin grimaced, but Gaius assured him, "A good start. The egg cracked, but the membrane is intact. Nothing is seeping out. Try it again." 

Elyan grabbed the next egg and managed to crack it in his hand. Percival laid a gentle hand on the smaller knight's shoulder and put another egg in between the pillow cases. Merlin cracked the second try slightly, but the third egg came out whole. Merlin sighed in relief and turned toward the door. 

"Where do you think you're going?" snapped Gaius. 

"Well, I just…" said Merlin motioning toward the door. 

"Again," demanded Gaius. Merlin's lips pursed in frustration, but he obeyed his mentor's order, while the knights watched in trepidation. Gaius made him pull the egg out three times without cracking it and then had him move it from one side to the other and finally push it away from himself to the far end of the pillow. Merlin cracked three more eggs in the process, only one of which oozed, before Gaius finally declared himself satisfied. Merlin hurried to the connecting door and slipped through. 

"What took you so long?" demanded Arthur, wild-eyed and holding onto his shuddering wife. 

Gwen looked up at Merlin, her face so distorted in stress and pain that he almost didn't recognize her. The midwife shooed him toward the bed and then began folding the covers back from the Queen's feet so that he could see nearly to her bare waist, though the folded covers made something of a tent obscuring the sight from the royal couple's eyes. Merlin felt his bile rise at the sight and the slightly sour smell of the blood that stained the bed between Gwen's thighs. A tiny hand covered in blood stuck out under the curly hair at her crotch. 

"There's so much blood," Merlin hissed at the mid-wife. 

"That's a normal amount of blood for a birthing, young man," reproved the mid-wife. "I've changed the towels twice already." 

"My baby!" cried Gwen. "Does my baby still live?" 

The mid-wife put her hand between Gwen's legs and laid her finger in the baby's palm. The tiny fingers wrapped around the pressure automatically. "The babe lives, your Highness. Weaker now, but still alive." 

"Get him out!" cried the laboring mother. 

The mid-wife pulled back her hand and instructed Merlin, "Be ready as the next contraction ends, that will give you the most time." 

Merlin nodded agreement and sank to his knees at the end of the bed, thinking that if a knight bled that much on the battlefield he'd be in fear for his life. 

"One more, my Lady," said the mid-wife, taking the side opposite Arthur as another contraction wracked Gwen's frame. "Just hold on for one more and everything will be alright." 

Gwen panted and cried out as anther contraction shook her. Merlin watched the baby make a fist and shake it independently of his mother's movement. He sent his magic back along the arm, feeling for the elbow. 

"Now!" commanded the midwife. 

Merlin gently pulled at the elbow with his magic, drawing the arm back, but it stuck. Merlin sent his senses out to feel the length of the arm, realizing that the baby still held his hand in a fist. Merlin relaxed the fingers and tried the elbow again, forcing it to bend. This time the arm slipped through and free. "The arm's back in!" said Merlin, almost surprised. 

"Now the head," said the mid-wife firmly. Patting the top of her own head, she instructed, "the top of the head has to come out first, just like a crown." 

Merlin tried to feel the baby with his magic, but couldn't get a reference between what was Gwen and what was baby. "I - I can't tell where it is," he stammered. 

The midwife grabbed hold of his arm with both hands and yanked him to his feet. She pulled him around the side of the bed and forced his hand down on Gwen's belly, her fingers feeling between his. "There," she told him. "There's the head, can you feel it?" 

"Yes, yes," he said, laying both hands on Gwen's belly. His magic flowed through his fingers and around the child, turning the baby's whole body so the top of the head took the place the shoulder had occupied a moment before. "Done." Merlin breathed a sigh of relief and looked up to see both Arthur and Gwen staring at him open-mouthed. Merlin cringed with fear that Arthur would leap at him, but then another contraction rocked Gwen's body and Arthur turned to concentrate on his wife. 

"Push, my Lady," ordered the mid-wife, shoving her way around Merlin to take her place at the foot of the bed. 

Merlin couldn't look away as the head emerged from Gwen's body, blood spurting around it. 

The contraction stopped with the head sticking out and the mid-wife sent probing fingers around the neck. "That's good, my Lady. One more good push and you'll have a baby." 

"Merlin," snapped Arthur, glaring at his servant. 

"He should stay, Highness," said the mid-wife firmly, her office temporarily giving her authority. 

"Then go sit down," said Arthur, jutting his chin toward the chair Gwen liked to sit in to sew near the fire. 

Merlin obeyed, not watching anymore. He hunched over in the chair, his elbows on his knees, listening to the sounds of the birthing; both pain and encouragement. 

"You have a son, Highnesses," announced the mid-wife, her voice practically glowing. 

Merlin breathed a sigh of relief. Gwen and the baby were alright. If he had to sacrifice his life revealing his magic at least it meant something - it meant new life. 

The midwife's skirts appeared in the sorcerer's line of vision and he raised his eyes to find her holding a bundle of blankets. "Here, make yourself useful," she said, shoving the bundle into his arms. He looked into the bundle to find the scrunched up face of the newborn Prince. The midwife arranged Merlin's elbow to support the infant's tiny head before she released him to him. 

"What do I do?" asked Merlin, distressed. 

"You hold him," said the mid-wife, as though speaking to the village idiot. "We've still the afterbirth to take care of." The midwife swept back to Gwen. 

Merlin looked at the royal couple to find Arthur glaring at him, but still supporting his wife. The King glanced down at the Queen and she nodded and then squeezed his hand as another contraction rocked her. Arthur's full attention remained on Gwen as the mid-wife declared, "There now, just one or two more pushes for the afterbirth and then it's all done. We'll just clean you up and then you can have a nice visit with the new arrival." 

Merlin cuddled the infant close to his chest, quite certain that if he dropped his son, Arthur would find a way to kill him twice. The baby stuck his tongue out as though tasting the air and then popped open big brown eyes that didn't immediately focus. Merlin leaned a little closer to the infant in his arms and the baby's eyes stopped roaming. The baby's left hand was pinned against the sorcerer's chest, but he managed to get his right free. He poked himself in the nose before batting his hand around in the air. Merlin shifted his back so it was firmly supported by the chair and shifted the little one into a firmer hold before bringing up his free hand to touch the tiny fist. The baby stilled for a moment and then swung repeatedly at Merlin's fingers, finally catching one in his grip. 

"You do that well." 

Merlin looked up to find Arthur standing over him. "Well, I'm sitting down. I wouldn't want to try carrying him anywhere. Did you want to hold him?" 

"No, no," said Arthur, holding up his hands to prevent his manservant from trying to pass him the bundle. "I think I'll just look for now." 

Merlin looked back down at the bundle in his arms with a slight smile. "You'll make a fine father, Arthur." 

Arthur knelt down in front of the sorcerer, confusion making his eyes wander. "You saved the lives of my wife and child," he said, stroking his newborn son's check with a tentative finger. The baby responded by turning his head and trying to catch the touch with his mouth. 

Merlin looked at him in confusion. "Gwen's my friend. I couldn't let her die." 

Moving his fingers to stroke the wisps of hair visible at the edge of the baby's forehead, Arthur said thoughtfully, "You used magic." The newborn Prince ignored his father, instead trying to pull the sorcerer's finger into his mouth. 

Merlin nodded. "Yes." 

Arthur stared a him for a long moment. His expression unreadable, he said, "Ask what you will in reward." 

Merlin ducked his head, focusing on the new baby. "Just… not the pyre. When you execute me, make it quick." 

Arthur looked at him unbelievingly. "Merlin… you truly have no instinct for self-preservation, do you? You could ask for anything and the only thing you can think of is a quick death?" 

Merlin raised his eyes proudly. "What could I ask you for, Arthur? I'm a sorcerer. I've always been a sorcerer. Everything that I am is illegal, even immoral, in Camelot. No, I would never ask you for anything that would endanger your rule. Not for me, Arthur." 

Arthur drew a long breath. "In that case, there will have to be a trial. Gwen will want to attend so you'll have to spend several days in the dungeon. I won't have her strength overtaxed." 

"Gwen doesn't need to attend," said Merlin quickly. 

Arthur raised an eyebrow, though not nearly as impressively as Gaius could. "Are you trying to destroy my marital happiness, Merlin? Because I can't think of a faster way to spend a year in a cold bed than excluding Gwen from your trial." 

"Well, if it's a matter of your marital happiness," Merlin teased. 

The midwife dropped a quick curtsey before the kneeling King. "Her Highness is ready for the baby now," she said, scooping the child into her arms. Merlin let the baby go to her quick efficiency. 

"You stay put," said Arthur, rising. "I'll walk you down to the dungeon shortly." 

"I know the way," grumbled Merlin, as Arthur rejoined his family, but the sorcerer stayed where he was to enjoy the sight of the people he cared about most just a little longer. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the wait. I thought I had this done, but I just wasn’t happy with the amount of insight I could put into Arthur’s frame of mind in the trial scene. So I ended up writing a kind of prologue and I hope that makes it make a little more sense.

"I still think it's cruel," said Gwen as she relaced her corset. 

"A trial is necessary," her husband reassured her as he rocked their newborn in his arms, the light from their bedroom window making a halo of his hair as he made faces at his heir. 

"He saved my life, both our lives," insisted Gwen, gesturing at the baby prince, Amir. 

"Um-hmm," agreed Arthur, "and lied to me for years while practicing sorcery under my father's nose." 

"More yours," said Gwen wryly. "He's been in the dungeon for five days, Arthur." 

"Which, I'm reliably informed, he can get out of any time he pleases," Arthur said, rocking side to side when the baby started to fuss. "Besides, I needed the time to interview witnesses." 

Gwen tipped her head in annoyance. "I hear one of the guards spit on him." 

Arthur made silly voices at his son as he said, "I heard Gwaine took the man out to the pitch for one on one training. Gaius was not pleased." 

Surprised, Gwen asked, "I would have thought Gauis would have approved?" 

Arthur smiled at his wife. "He called Gwaine's reaction excessive. Then he went down to the dungeon and told Merlin about it. Gwaine went to visit the dungeon cock-a-hoop and Merlin absolutely blistered him over the extent of the man's injuries. I'm told the row could be heard all through the courtyard. Merlin actually lit up a fireball to prove to Gwaine he could defend himself if he needed to. The guards are now staying so far from his cell, I doubt Merlin even knows he's being guarded." 

Gwen shifted uncomfortably in her chair. "Well, I wouldn't have wanted to see the man injured. A few hours in the stocks would have sufficed." 

"Which is why we need a trial," said Arthur matter-of-factly. 

"How do you arrive at that?" asked Gwen wonderingly. She settled against the back of her seat and gestured for Arthur to hand her their son. 

Arthur bent to transfer Amir into her arms and dropped a quick kiss on the top of her head. "Because people need to know where they stand. And that includes Merlin. He's always so obstinate. Merlin would be the last one to suggest there wasn't a need for a trial. He's more likely to argue for one." 

"Merlin would let you burn him at the stake," said Gwen, her lips settling into a firm line. 

"Clearly," said Arthur, undisturbed, "seeing as he hasn't had the sense to escape the dungeon. Which only proves the need for the trial, or we'll never get him out of there." 

************************************

Merlin's folded arms leaned against the bars on the window of his cell, his eyes peaking out at what he assumed was his last full day on Earth. Executions were carried out promptly in Camelot and though there was the slight possibility that Arthur might commute his sentence to a mere banishment, his crimes were extensive enough he doubted Arthur could manage to be that lenient no matter how much Gwen might plead. The key rattled in the cell lock behind him and Merlin turned, expecting the jailer, but finding his mentor entering the cell instead. A servant entered behind him and placed a bucket of water on the floor before retreating from the cell. 

Gruffly, Gaius began, "I brought you clean clothes, wash water, some soap…" 

Merlin interrupted, "I'm going to be tried as a sorcerer, I hardly need to make a good impression." 

"Of course you need to make a good impression," snapped Gaius, waving a cloth at him as he dumped the pile of clothes on the iron bed. "And you will, if I have to take this cloth to you myself." 

"Gaius," said Merlin sympathetically. 

"Now don't get all maudlin on me," said Gaius brusquely. "Just do as you're told and be quick about it. Sir Leon will be down to escort you shortly. And I'll tell him to dump the bucket over your head if you haven't made use of it. Five nights in the dungeon is enough to leave anyone smelling rank." 

Merlin took the cloth from him. "I won't embarrass you." 

"Of course you won't," said Gaius slapping his arm. "I'd hug you, but not until after your bath." Gaius left the cell and the guard clanged it closed. 

Merlin quickly stripped out of the clothes he'd been wearing for days, heated the water with his magic to the temperature he liked it, and washed as thoroughly as he could out of a bucket. Sir Leon appeared in full regalia just as he was pulling on clean socks. "I'm nearly ready," said Merlin, rather expecting to be dragged from the cell, ready or not. 

"I can wait long enough for you to get your boots on," said Leon. "You're not to be dragged." 

"Or chained?" asked Merlin. It would be no more than would be done to any sorcerer. 

"Or chained," confirmed Leon. 

"Alright then," said Merlin, finishing the buckles on his boots. Leon stepped aside to let him out and Merlin noticed the two armsmen waiting at attention. Leon started off and Merlin followed the knight at his gesture, the two armsmen trailing the sorcerer. Merlin's brow furrowed in thought. A lord might be treated so, but surely not a dangerous sorcerer. He opened his mouth to ask, but thought better of it. It didn't really matter. He knew where he was going and didn't intend to resist. 

He was slightly surprised when Sir Leon led him to the throne room. He'd expected the small audience chamber, but it was clear the assembled audience wouldn't have fit. It seemed all the knights and their ladies had packed the room along with nearly every other denizen of the castle. A semi-circle at the foot of the dais had been left clear as it would have been for petitioners; Sir Leon stopped Merlin at the center of this and motioned to his prisoner to kneel. Merlin complied sullenly. Looking up at Arthur and Gwen on their thrones, however, Merlin couldn't help but feel the weight of his guilt and bowed his head. 

Sir Leon intoned, "Sire, I bring before you a confessed sorcerer." 

"What are the charges?" asked King Arthur. 

"That he confessed to being a sorcerer, Sire," answered Sir Leon. 

"Are there no other charges?" asked the King. "No misdeeds other than being a sorcerer?" 

Leon stated, "Sire, there are none." 

King Arthur swept his eyes around the assembled crowd. "Who comes before this court to accuse this man?" 

There was some uncomfortable movement among the throng, but no one stepped forward. 

Arthur stood up at this point and asked, "Are there any here who wish to speak for the accused?" 

Gwen rose sharply, her back straight. Among the crowd many took a step forward, waved a hand, or said, "Aye." 

Arthur held up a hand to quiet the assembled. "There are too many witnesses to hear all, but there are several I would question. Gaius, please come forward." The Queen reseated herself and the crowd settled back. 

Merlin looked over as his mentor took his place at the foot of the dais off to one side. He whispered the physician's name in trepidation. 

"Gaius, did I ask you to preform magic on my behalf several days ago?" asked Arthur. The question clearly startled many in the crowd. 

"Not in so many words, Sire," replied Gaius. 

"I thought I was clear enough," said Arthur. 

Gaius reset his shoulders uncomfortably. "You asked me to save the life of the Queen when the mid-wife told you that her labor would kill her. You made it quite clear that you didn't care what means I used and I know you are aware that I had practiced magic before the Purge." 

"And did you preform magic to save the life of the Queen?" asked Arthur. 

"Sire, I did not," replied the physician. 

"Why not?" asked Arthur. 

"I hadn't the power to save the Queen." 

"And yet," said Arthur, "my Queen lives. How is that?" 

"Merlin preformed the magic that saved the Queen and the newborn Prince," replied Gaius, a hint of pride showing in his answer. 

"Hmm," said the King. "And yet magic is banned from Camelot on pain of death. But this act hardly seems the work of an evil sorcerer." 

"Magic is not evil of itself, Sire, as I counseled your father many times during his reign," said Gaius. 

Arthur took a couple of steps back and forth on the dais. Thoughtfully, he asked, "Did my Father ever ask you to perform magic, Gaius? After the purge?" 

A ripple of discontent rolled through the audience as Gaius pursed his lips. "Once only, Sire." 

"And on what occasion was that?" asked Arthur. 

"Morgana was dying of a fall, Sire," answered Gaius. 

"Morgana's not dead," said Arthur, swishing back his cloak. "Did you perform the magic that saved her?" 

"No, Sire." 

"Who did?" asked the King. 

"Merlin," answered Gaius. "Your Father gave me the credit and I saw no reason to correct him." 

"Because he would have executed Merlin for saving his daughter's life?" asked Arthur harshly. 

"Yes," answered Gaius matter-of-factly. 

"In fact, Merlin's performed magic many times over the years at your direction, hasn't he?" asked Arthur. 

"Stop it!" shouted Merlin. "Leave Gaius alone! I'm the guilty one here." 

"Be silent or I'll have you gagged," ordered Arthur, pinning the sorcerer with a fierce glare. When Merlin stared back at him furiously, the King added, "and if that doesn't work, I'll have you removed and conduct this trial without your presence." 

Merlin bowed his head, stamping down the sobs that threatened. 

Arthur nodded at Gaius. "Answer the question." 

"Yes, many times," answered Gaius, "either at my direction or with my knowledge." 

"And have you ever had reason to believe him an enemy of Camelot?" asked Arthur. 

"No, Sire," responded Gaius heartily. "I have at times questioned Merlin's judgement, but never his intent." 

"Very well," said Arthur. "Thank you for your testimony." 

Gaius faded back into the crowd. 

Arthur's eyes scanned the crowd. "Is the druid Iseldir in the court?" 

Merlin's head snapped up and he watched Iseldir come forward to stand where Gaius had. The white haired druid bowed to the King. 

The King nodded his head in acknowledgement. "How fare your people, Iseldir?" 

Iseldir spoke firmly and without hesitation. "There are still many lords in Camelot who will not allow us to remain within their lands, but we have found refuge with others, thanks to your Highness' kindness." 

Arthur frowned. "I hope you have not been subject to harassment." 

Iseldir shrugged. "Mostly, our passage is simply well guarded, as long as we keep moving, though there are some few of your lords who are well pleased to see our return and allow us rest and sanctuary within their domain." 

"I'll speak to my lords and make sure they understand that the druids are now welcome within Camelot," said Arthur firmly. "But why do you stay within a land that is still so unsure of you? And why did you remain so close to our borders while my father still sat upon his throne?" 

"We wish to be close to Emrys, Sire," explained Iseldir. 

Merlin looked at him sharply. *Would you please not?* he thought furiously. 

Iseldir smiled and stepped closer to the King. "Emrys is not pleased with us endangering ourselves in this way. He would have us fly far away. But we will not go, for who can resist the lure of seeing the prophecies of an age fulfilled?" 

"And what prophecies are these?" asked the King for the sake of the court. It was clear from his manner he already knew the answer. 

Iseldir's voice took on the authority of his leadership. "That Emrys will bring about an age of peace and prosperity throughout Albion under the auspices of the Once and Future King. Already the signs show that this is happening. The fulfilment is nearly upon us." 

"So this Once and Future King is the puppet of the sorcerer Emrys?" asked Arthur frowning, but it was all for show. 

"Never, sire. Emrys advises. The King rules. Two great men who are greater by far when they work together." 

"And who is this "Once and Future King?" asked Arthur. 

Iseldir dropped to one knee and bowed his head, "Yourself, Sire. We recognized that before you ascended your throne." 

Arthur looked heavenward as though trying for patience. "Considering my first encounter with the druids as a knight was to see a lot of you killed, how could you possibly arrive at that?" 

Iseldir raised his eyes adoringly to the King. "Because Emrys chose you, Sire." 

"And who is this Emrys?" asked the King. 

"Your faithful servant, Sire, who you know as Merlin," replied the druid. 

There was a bit of restlessness within the crowd at this pronouncement. 

"You do realize that Merlin's an idiot, don't you?" asked Arthur. 

"Wise men have often played the fool in order to speak truth to power," replied Iseldir. "It's not an unusual tactic, as I'm sure your Highness is aware." 

"History being an interest of mine, I am aware," agreed Arthur huffily. "And Merlin does occasionally break out with the most excellent advice." 

Iseldir rose to his feet and held out his hands in entreaty. "Sire, I have come here today, on behalf of my people, to plead with you to finally accept the destiny that has long been prophesied. One that it will take two to accomplish. Let there be no further secrets between yourself and Emrys and accept his service fully in creating the strongest future possible for all of Albion." 

"That remains to be seen," said the King with some severity," but I thank you for your testimony. You may retire." 

Iseldir bowed and retreated into the crowd. 

"Sir Gwaine, come forward," called the King. 

Gwaine took his place before the King, as cocksure as ever. 

Arthur looked at him reprovingly. "Sir Gwaine, when did you start to suspect my servant of magic?" 

"On a quest, before I became a knight," replied Gwaine. "You had left him behind, but he was convinced you were going to get yourself killed and followed you. He knew he'd need help to save you so he recruited me on the way. We'd finally caught sight of you ahead of us and were searching the keep we'd seen you enter. We had split up, when I heard Merlin shouting. I couldn't make out the words, but I followed the sound, and saw two wyverns slink out of a door. I kept out of their sight but saw a third sneak in the way they'd come out, so I followed. You were on your back on the floor and Merlin was leaning over you when the wyvern tried to attack you. I quickly dispatched it from behind. But it made me wonder why the other two wyverns had left. It was pretty clear you hadn't been in any position to defend yourself and Merlin didn't have a sword." 

"So you suspected," said Arthur sourly, "but you said nothing." 

Gwaine shrugged. "Why would I say anything? Merlin is my friend and he's a better friend to you. To say anything would have meant depriving you of the best protector you could have. Over the years, I've caught more indications of Merlin's magic. Nothing I could prove, but it didn't come as any surprise to me that he would have the power to save the Queen. And why would you want to prosecute your best friend for saving the love of your life?" 

"Why indeed?" asked Arthur. "As he's saved my life more than once as well." Arthur waved Gwaine away, then paused and glared around at his court. "I will ask once again, is there any here that accuses my servant of wrongdoing?" 

The members of the court shifted uncomfortably, but no one spoke or stepped forward. After a moment had passed, Sir Leon stepped forward and announced, "Sire, there is no one." 

"That being the case," said Arthur, stepping off the dais and unsheathing his sword, he advanced on his servant. 

Merlin straightened up and stretched his neck, expecting it would soon be parted, but determined to see Arthur's justice for himself. 

Instead, Arthur brought the flat of his sword down on his servant's shoulder. "Merlin, born of Aesitir, but now a citizen of Camelot, for your service to the crown and the lives you have saved, I grant you dispensation to use magic within Camelot's borders." He touched Merlin's other shoulder in the same way. "All will respect your right and offer you no harm for your use of magic." He sheathed his sword and turned away. 

Breathing deeply and still kneeling on the floor, Merlin said, "No." 

Arthur turned back to his friend. "No?" 

"No," repeated Merlin firmly. "No, I won't be an exception. I won't be the one man in Camelot who has the right to use magic." 

"The druids are allowed their magic," huffed Arthur. "And they claim you. You could have used that as a defense if you had any sense at all." 

"I wouldn't put them in danger, not for me," said Merlin, fairly shouting. "Not them, nor Gaius nor Gwaine. Not you or Gwen or anyone else for that matter. And I won't walk around using magic and have some child try to emulate me and end up on the pyre." 

"I haven't executed anyone for magic since I took the throne," said Arthur, annoyed. "For attacking Camelot with magic, yes, but not for magic alone." 

"And I wouldn't want to put you in that position," said Merlin, staring at his sovereign with a steely glint in his eye. 

"Fine," spat Arthur, stepping closer and towering over his kneeling servant. "In that case your dispensation is for one year. You will spend one year as my Court Sorcerer, trying to convince me that magic should be legal in Camelot. If you fail, you accept banishment and never return inside Camelot's borders." 

"Court Sorcerer?" asked Merlin weakly. 

A manic smile twitched Arthur's lips. "No more hiding, Merlin. I want to know all about your magic. Everything! Convince me that magic isn't evil. I know you've been using it for years now. I want to know why it hasn't turned you and why I should trust that it won't corrupt my citizens. I can only learn that if I can see someone using it. Someone I trust. No one else can convince me to legalize magic, Merlin. That is your task. Or are you going to let your druid followers down?" 

Merlin rolled his eyes. "I never asked them to follow me. I've never asked for anyone's trust other than yours." 

"If you want my trust, then you are going to have to give your own," said Arthur. He held out his hand. "Rise and take up your office, Court Sorcerer of Camelot." 

Merlin took the offered hand and the King pulled him to his feet to the thunderous cheers of the court. Though some offered only token applause, at least half the court was making up for their reticence with a storm of appreciation led by the Queen, who came down from the dais to throw her arms around the newest member of the court. At least half a dozen knights followed her lead to pound his back in congratulations, but Merlin kept one eye on his King, who led the applause. 

Merlin held his hands up to quiet the accepting crowd. He'd hoped for so long that magic could be accepted, but now that it appeared it could, fear rose up in his chest, stuttering his breath. The applause wasn't enough. They hadn't seen. Forcibly steadying his voice, Merlin gazed only in his King's eyes as he asked, "So I'm allowed to show you my magic, Sire?" 

Arthur looked at his new Court Sorcerer as though he was being especially obtuse, "Yes, Merlin, I believe that was the point." 

Merlin stepped a little away from those who surrounded him, but closer to his King. He held out his hands palm up, paused so that he wouldn't cause the crowd to startle, and intoned, "Upastiye draca o Camelot." From Merlin's fingertips, golden embers fluttered into the air, swirling into the dragon formed crest of Camelot, which then animated and unfurled it's wings, taking a turn around the room, flying over the heads of the assembled, before landing between sorcerer and King and bowing to the monarch before fading away. The crowd exploded in more cheers and applause. 

Arthur held out a hand to his sorcerer. Merlin smiled as he accepted and Arthur pulled him into a one-armed hug. His mouth close to Merlin's ear, Arthur proclaimed, "Remind me to have you do that next time I have to deal with a quarrelsome delegation from another kingdom." Then he turned Merlin to face the assembly and receive his accolades. The sorcerer blushed at the praise, but finally believed that the acceptance of magic would be reborn in Camelot. 


End file.
